Seth's imprint Poseidon's daughter
by johnnycat cutie
Summary: Penny Seidon thought she was a normal demigod,but no. The plane her mom was on just had to crash. Now Penny lives with her uncle Billy Black. (her mom's brother) Then Seth imprints on her during a bonfire. what will she think when she learns that the legens are true ? read to find out. You thought that was all? What happens when the Volturi and a group of monsters get involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is one of my first fics. Please review. I enjoy all types of reviews. A new note, I was re-editing the summery so to all the "old" readers nothing in this chapter has changed. This story takes place 2 years after TLO and 4 years after BD. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

My name is Penny Seidon. I'm the demigod daughter of the god Poseidon. My mom recently died in a plane crash. Her name was Beth Black. Why am I not using my mom's last name you may ask? Well I've always gone by Penny Seidon. Now I'm going to la Push in Washington, to live with my uncle Billy Black.

I have black, but short hair. I also have sea green eyes. Surprisingly I have a light complexion, not something you would expect for a half-native American. I usually wear jeans and t-shirts, sometimes shorts depending on the weather. I always wear my leather with clay beads necklace. I also wear a ring that turns into a dagger and a belt that turns into armor.

I just got to Washington by train. Surprisingly not one monster attacked. I saw a really tall man that looked Quileute so I assumed he was my cousin and _not_ a Canadian giant.

"Hi… Jacob?" I asked. "Yes. Are you Penny Seidion?" Great just great my cousin was so tall I mistook him for a monster…almost.

"Wow Jake. Someone got tall. Last time I saw you I was taller than you." I teased him. "So are you ready to go to your new home." I didn't respond. I missed camp…and my mom.

The drive was silent. It took only a half-hour to get there, but Jacob speeds. "Here we are. Do you mind coming to a bone fire at the beach later? My friends want to meet you." "Okay. That will be fun. Wait, at the beach, why not in the woods?" "The bone fires are always at the beach."

There was a knock at the door. A few minutes later, there was a pale teen with bronze hair standing with Jacob. "Penny, this is my girl friend Renesmee Cullen. Nessie this is my cousin Penny. She lived in new York, aside from visits in the winter." Cullen, that name is familiar. Hmm … that's it! The old legends, the one that say that the Cullen's are cold ones or in modern terms, vampires. Nessie though is not a cold one. When I shook her hand, was as warm as Jacob's. Maybe she was adopted like the rest of them, or maybe she's half vampire half human. I'll ask Jake later.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey peoples enjoy. I like all types of reviews. I also need ideas. BTW I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. = (they belong to the wonder full S. Myers and R. Riordan.**

I'm at the bonfire when a boy as tall as Jacob comes by. "Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater." I started giggling. Then I noticed that Seth was looking at me like I noticed Jacob looked at Nessie. "Hi, sorry about that. I'm Penny Seidon. Jacob is my older cousin, I know, I don't look Quileute. My dad is Greek. I get my looks from him, and why am I still talking." Seth laughed.

"Well, Penny, just so you know all of these stories are true."

"Yah right." Could the stories be true? Greek _myths _are true. Why not Quileute legends? No these are just stories.

After we herd the stories, I noticed how much Jacob and his friends ate. At least ten hotdogs, one family sized bag of chips, _and_ a two liter bottle of soda. The satyrs I know can't eat half that. "How do you guys eat so much?"

Seth answered "We… uh… we run a lot… so this is our… pig out day." I rolled my eyes. Something is up, something they're not telling me. I will find out.

I was in my room that night and was thinking. They eat like over-weight satyrs. They are very warm to the touch. They are about seven feet tall. They are not monsters. So what are they? Is there a secret Quileute club?

My mind was cloudy. I need a swim. I looked at my clock. Six am. Well I got up this early at camp so why not. I grabbed a sweater and slipped on a pair of vans. I also wrote a note saying I was going to the beach.

When I got there I noticed some of the kids from last night jumping off a cliff. Are they crazy? It looked like another storm was coming. The thing was. It seemed fun.

I ran up there. I saw Seth, and then jumped. I didn't scream. I laughed. Then I hit water. I felt so good. Good enough I could run a mile, but I hated running.

I heard people yelling my name. Penny, Penny, Penny. Then I heard Seth, "Penny! Penny where are you? Penny!"

I floated to the top and I saw the worry on their faces, like they have seen this happen before. "Hey, I'm fine I'm right here."

Seth said, "Penny! Penny I was so worried. You were down there for _ten_ minutes." He sounded scared about my well being.

"Really? Only ten minutes? I've held my breath for longer." I have no idea why I said that. I'm an idiot. Hmm Annabeth will love that I admitted that.

"You what?!"

"I train to hold my breath. Okay. There is nothing to worry about."

Seth was speechless.

"I'm going home. Billy might be wondering where I am." I got out of the water and walked home. I was one hundred percent dry.

"Hey Jacob"

"Where were you?"

"Did you see the note? I was at the beach. The ocean calms me. I ran into Seth after I jumped off that cliff. I told him I can hold my breath for a long time. I'm also a really strong swimmer."

"Then why are you dry?"

I'm dead he noticed I'm dry. Oh gods why. "I'm not dry." why did I try to manipulate the mist I'm terrible at that.

"Oh. I'm going crazy. You should dry off before you get sick."

Thank the gods that was close.

**People who read this, when should Seth tell Penny about him being a wolf, and the imprint? Please tell me. BTW I will try to update a sap, but remember I have school and home work. Johnnycat out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Just seeing the reviews made my heart smile, and to answer your question Guest Percy will be in the story. Gnatbug14, that's a really good suggestion. Thank you. I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson. Enjoy. **

That day all I did was unpack. I also wondered what Aphrodite was doing. Strange I know, but I couldn't help but wonder if the gods had plans for me or not. Let's just say I had a nice day indoors.

That night, I had a dream. I was in the la Push woods. I saw a huge track. It was the size of a small hellhound, or a big wolf, a wolf that is the size of a horse. Then I heard a bark and growl. I saw a wolf. The horse size wolf was in front of me. I wasn't afraid. The wolf had a sandy color fur. 'Seth.' My dream self whispered. I was having a good dream. Then I heard a beeping.

It was my annoying alarm-clock. I got out of bed, and got ready. I was about to leave, when I noticed I was missing my ring that turned into a sword.

I went and grabbed it along with a baggy of ambrosia. You never know.

"Hey Jacob could you give me a ride?"

"Sure, but I wont be able to pick you up. Mind if Seth does?"

"I don't mind. Thanks Jake."

With that we were off. My first thought of the school was small. I tried to go to school in New York, but they were usually large. This was small. I think the classroom sizes are not that different than my elementary schools.

I went to the administration office. The lady said, "Hello you must be Penny Seidon."

"Yep, that's me."

"Okay, here is your class schedule and a map of the school. Also, have all of your teachers sign this."

"Okay."

I went looking for my English class. Great, at least I'll get the worst over first. I was walking so fast that I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I'm not watching where I'm walking."

"It's okay Penny." Seth helped me up.

"I can't find my English class."

"Can I see your schedule?" I let him look. "Seems like you're with me the whole day, follow me and you'll be good. Oh, Jake said you need a ride home. I could help you with that."

"Thank you Seth. You're a good friend. By the way, I hate English."

"Why?"

"I'm dyslexic. I also have ADHD. So I hate English, and math. It's a good thing I'm taking Greek, or else I would have no reason to come to school."

The bell rang and I followed Seth.

"Hello I'm Mr. Smith. You must be Penny."

"Yes. I have dyslexia so I apologize early for failing your class."

"No need. If you want, I could tutor you after school. Seth already comes in for extra credit."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Smith."

The day went on similar. It was finally time for lunch.

"Penny, I want you to meet Brady. He's one of my friends that are actually in the same grade. This is Lilly, his girlfriend." I knew Lilly. She was a daughter of Dionysus.

"Hi Lilly. We go to the same summer camp in New York."

"Penny, I've been worried sick about you. Was there another-." She cut herself off, knowing this was not the time or place for it.

It was time for Greek. I was sitting between Seth and Lilly.

"Penny I should warn you, we're getting a New Greek teacher today."

When the teacher entered the room I was shocked, happy, but shocked. It was Chiron.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner."

After I was done getting extra help from Mr. Smith, Seth and I went to the beach.

"The beach is my favorite place in the world; it connects me with my dad."

"I like it too. It helps me remember my dad. He loved fishing." It looked like Seth was about to cry. I'm not usually needed in this situation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded.

"Well… my dad died a few years ago. He had a heart attack. I felt so useless. I couldn't help him. It's hard to be without him, but we manage."

"I understand. Until I was twelve I believed my dad was dead. Now with my mom dying it's a lot to handle. I barely get to see him." I started crying.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"Thanks Seth. Not many people understand."

I heard a crash. A monster was close.

I was getting my sword out when I saw Seth change. He changed into the sandy wolf I dreamed about. Right at that moment I knew the old stories were true.

The Hellhounds emerged. There were two. I charged.

Seth and I were fighting side by side. I skewered the first one and it turned to dust. Seth bit into the second and it to turns to dust.

"What was that thing?!" the now human Seth said.

"Seth do you know about the ancient Greek Legends?" He nodded.

"Well… how should I tell you? All of them are true."

"All of them? Even the one with Athena and Poseidon and the olive?" he questioned me.

"Yes, all of them, even the one where Poseidon loses. I have to tell you something else." He waited. "I'm a …I'm a-a-a Demigod." I let him process this.

"So what you're telling me is that the Greek myths are true and you're a demigod."

"Yep. My Dad is Poseidon, the god of the seas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples. I made it way longer last chapter. Please REVIEW. I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson. If I did I'd be rich. Enjoy.**

After I told Seth my secret I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I went to the cliff and jumped. I didn't know how he would take it. I Penny Seidon was crying because I was scared. I noticed a movement in the water. It was my brother. Percy was now eighteen.

I went above water so we could talk. I know we could use telepathy, but that freaks me out.

"Percy, what would you do if your true love could turn into a giant wolf?"

"Penny, first off Annabeth can't turn into a wolf. Second off, I don't give good dating advice. Third off, why do you want to know?"

"Well… I sort of, kind of have a crush on a wolf." Not many things scare my brother. This did.

"You Did What?!"

"I have a crush on a shape shifter. His name is Seth Clearwater. He's really nice, kind, happy, and energetic. He's my only friend here, besides the other wolves' girlfriends."

"Well… I guess I would… I don't know. Tell him how you feel. Kiss him? It worked for Annabeth."

"I guess that will work. Thanks and another question. Why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to see my only sister, and meet her friends."

"Fine. Let's go to my house. My uncle should be home."

When we got to my house all the wolves were there. I saw Seth. It looked like he was depressed. He's typically happy and cheery. "Hey guys this is my half-brother Percy Jackson. Percy these are my friends." I was looking in Seth's direction when I said this and happy Seth was back.

"Hi I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm in all of Penny's classes, and her best friend here." "Cool. I'm her half-brother, Percy." "So… are you a demigod too?" Percy gave me a death glare. I was scared because he killed a lot of monsters. "Yes. I guess. How do you know?" "Two monsters attacked her at once. They were dogs." "Hellhounds, so you're the one that's a big wolf." "Yep I am."

Tomorrow, Seth will know how I feel about him. That night, I had a dream again. I was in the woods. Seth was with me in human form. We were having fun. "Penny, I really like you." "So do I Seth." I was hopeful. "You're the best friend ever, but…" "But, What do you mean but?" "But I'm in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sorry, it's better this way." After he said that I woke up. It was just a dream I told my self, just a dream.

I went and grabbed a banana and ate it. I was going to the beach since it was Saturday. I was going to tell Seth how I felt.

"Hi Penny." "Hi Seth, I need to tell you something. Well more like show." "Please tell me it has nothing to do with fish." I laughed.

Then while he was looking confused I kissed him. I kissed him on the lips in an anti sisterly way. Then after he comprehended what I was doing he kissed me back. This was my first kiss. I have no prier experience so I say he's a good kisser.

"Wow" was all I could say after we stopped kissing.

"So… you like me that way?" I nodded.

"Penny I have to tell you something to… I … I imprinted on… you." I didn't know what to say. I knew what imprinting was thanks to my mom. I never imagined that someone would imprint on me. I did the natural thing. I jumped into the ocean and sunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been busy with school. I also love reading and don't want to give up on that. Disclaimer: **

**Me- I don't own perky Jackson or Twilight.**

**Percy- I know what you are planning (holds up an add with poison) **

**Me- Oh. That's nothing. I was planning on getting poison to kill the ants invading my home. **

**Percy- Are you sure? Your mental health is in question.**

**Me- No it's not! Now on with the story. ^_^**

I dived in the ocean. Really of all the things I could run from and I run because Seth told me he imprinted on me. I'm so stupid.

I'm thinking about all of this just off of the shore of Washington. I decided to go home to think. Billy and Jacob must be worried.

When I got back it was midnight. I went in my room and fell a sleep. I had a dream again.

_I was at the beach. It was just a dream where I'm invisible to others. I saw Seth. It looked like he was crying. "I finally imprint on a girl and she runs. She runs. I should have gone after her." He said as if he were talking to himself. He was in pain. I hate seeing my friends in pain. I saw him turn into a wolf. He left._

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I need to talk to Seth. I _want_ to be his girlfriend.

At school I saw Seth. "Hey, Seth!" "Hi Penny." His voice was cautious as if he didn't want to be setup for a heart break. I gave him a big hug. Seth immediately turned into himself again.

It was the best day ever.

**People who read this I need ideas! This is getting boring to write. I need inspiration or else this story is dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I Know I haven't updated for a while. So I saw how sort this was, and I got some inspiration. Now I saw the hurt full comments you nearly made me cry. I also have no excuses for being sooo late. Sorry for the short chapters, I'm not used to writing longer ones. I'm going to try to add some action. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight**

**Now on with the story.**

Seth and I were together again. I was ok with the imprint now. Something worried me though. Why you might ask? Well, it started when Annabeth came on Blackjack.

I was working on English, or well trying to work on my English. I had to write a hundred word pome about nature. Like that will happen.

I noticed something black fly passed the window. I, being like most others, went to check it out. I saw Annabeth and Blackjack.

_Hey boss-et _Blackjack said. "Hi blackjack, Annabeth. So why are you here?"

"Penny, we don't really know, there have been a lot of monster sittings in Italy. Zeus wanted us to see what it was." Annabeth replied.

After, I saw Seth running towards me in human form. He looked worried. "What is it Seth?"

"Well… Alice had a vision of the Volturie"

"Who is Alice, and what in Hades is a Voltrri? Oh and by the way Annabeth this is my boy-friend Seth. Seth this is my friend Annabeth." I said rushed and confused.

He responded, "Well, Alice Cullen is a bloo-I mean vampire who can see the future. The Volturie are who not what. A big clan of vampires who sort of rule the vampire world."

"So what was the 'vision'?" Annabeth asked.

"Well the Volturie are coming back with some help."

**So short I know. Now I also need suggestions for this. Now I have to suffer the torture which is home work. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I'm updating again. Thanks to those who reviewed. A big thanks to ** **angletricia that pm made me want to keep writing this. Also I have no excuse about why this is so overdue. Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Only Penny and the plot. Oh btw I have a poll open about a Seth POV on my profile. **

The Volturie were coming and there were a group of monsters. Not the best combination for a demigod with a shape-shifter boyfriend. So I had this brilliant idea, go and meet the pack fully. Yes I said fully, and by that I mean going to a bonfire 'in the know'.

Hmm, I wonder how Seth will react to an Iris message. I get out a golden drachma and went to the kitchen sink. I saw my cousin Jacob and his girlfriend/imprint Nessie. "Penny," Jacob called, "what are you doing"

I was currently messing with the spry hose on the sink. "Trying to make a rainbow so I can call Seth." He looked at me like I was totally insane (I probably was but he didn't know that.)

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Nessie was the one who spoke this time.

"By Iris message, it's how demigods talk to each other over distances. Before you ask, phones attract monsters."

They stared at me but didn't ask again. I arranged the facet to where it made a rain bow and said, "O' Iris goddess of rainbows please except my offering." I threw in the coin. "Seth Clearwater, La Push"

With that I saw my favorite wolf with his head in the fridge, I also saw his sister. "Seth, Seth, **SETH**!" that got his attention. He looked surprised.

"Hi Seth"

"Hi Penny. What exactly is this?"

"An Iris message. That reminds me do you want to come to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Sure how about next week?"

"Perfect, we're having a pre-Thanksgiving celebration. Also Chiron said he wanted to meet you. Not to mention my older brother and Dad."

That's when the rainbow got cut off.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- so my summer break is now here. Also I'm not sure, but some of you may be wondering how old I am. I'm thirteen and starting eighth grade soon. **

**Disclaimer**

**Seth-Johnnycat doesn't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Me- Well just ruin my dreams. *sad face***

**Penny- But you do own me and Lilly.**

**Me- Yay! Lilly will be in this more, later. Now on with the story!**

Today I was going to Seth's house to help him pack for camp. It was raining but when I got to his house I was completely dry. I heard snoring. The only one that I could assume that it was is Seth. When I knocked Sue Clearwater answered.

"Hey Sue"

"Well, hello Penny it's nice to see you. Seth is still asleep."

"That's ok "

"Please, come right in."

I followed her to Seth's room. I saw that he was asleep. Just as I had assumed. He had a duffle bag out, there were typical summer camp things: cloths, water bottle, iPod, teddy bear, pocket knife, wait, teddy bear. Oooo this is black mail. I took a picture and hid my camera.

"Seth wake up!" He wasn't expecting that and he well, fell.

"What. Oh, hi Penny." I seemed like he didn't notice me at first.

"That's all you're taking?"

"Um…Yeah. What else do I need?"

"Seth, I thought you would pack more, but really a teddy bear"

"Don't hate Mr. Fluff"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I tried to stop, but the face Seth was making made it that much more funny. After what seemed like an hour of me laughing, Seth had his stuff ready to bring.

**SIPD**

"So, have you ever ridden a train?" I was really board. The train was taking forever to come.

"No," Seth replied, "but I have been on planes and boats. I'm sort of nervous. Yet it won't be as bad as driving with the Cullen's. The first time I was in a car with Edward I nearly had a heart attack from the speed."

"Really. Wow, I've never been on an air-plane. It's too risky. "I have always wanted to go on a plane, but after my mom got killed I couldn't risk it.

"Penny, the train's here." Seth notified me. While I was thinking the train had come. "Penny, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

"I know you're not."

"I was thinking about my mom." I said sadly.

Seth gave me a hug in slight understanding. With that we got on the train that will take us to New York, where my brother Percy will be waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hey peps. So I've figured out that I will update once a month. And if you're lucky Twice! Also I had to fix something in the summary so you DON'T have to reread chp1. **

**Disclaimer: Seth- Johnnycat C. dose NOT own ****Twilight****. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Percy- Nor does she own PJO**

**Penny- that belongs to Uncle Rick, but she does own me. And my cliché name.**

**Me- It's not my fault that I suck at coming up with names. Now on with the short chapter. Oh and they left Seattle at 6am. So they will get to NY at 9pm. If I got this wrong please tell me.**

Seth and I were sitting in the train. He was looking out of the window with an amazed look on his face. I just _had_ to make a comment as we drove past a family of centaurs. "It's a way better view if you can actually see clearly."

"But I _can_ see clearly. Do you think I need glasses or something? I can see that group of horses perfectly."

So what I was about to do was mean I know, but I just couldn't help it. I altered the mist to where Seth could see anything that was covered.

"Whoa! What is all of this?"

"That my wolf, is the world without the mist. I had a similar reaction when the mist stopped working on me." We sat in silence until lunch.

***************SIPD****************

When the train got to the station in New York it was already nine pm, but was still active with people. I soon saw Percy who was looking for me. Seth was trying to take all the busyness in. I was too use to this. This is also how I developed my loud voice. Some people call it yelling, I call it talking. "PERCY!"

I saw him jump. Seth also looked a bit startled. "Penny? What was that?" Seth asked.

"My NYC voice. Now come on let's get to my brother. We may get there before Chiron goes to sleep."


End file.
